Il faut être deux pour n'être qu'un
by PetiteBulle
Summary: Fin du tome 1 : La cité des ténèbres - Comment Alexander Lightwood va t-il réagir lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il a été sauvé par le sorcier Magnus Bane ? Le jeune homme écoutera t-il sa raison ou son coeur ? Comment une simple décision prise en quelques secondes aura le pouvoir de changer sa vie entière ...
1. Chapter 1

Il faut être pour n'être qu'un

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Le monde de La Cité des Ténèbres appartient entièrement à Cassandra Clare.

Warnings : T - Relation entre deux hommes donc homophobes, passez votre chemin, vous êtes prévenus ;)

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction alors n'hésitez surtout pas a laisser de comm's, bons ou mauvais, je prends tout :D Merci infiniment à Inoubliable Violette pour avoir acceptée d'être ma bêta !

*********************

- Tu peux répéter ? 

- Pour la énième fois Alec, c'est Magnus Bane qui t'a sauvé la vie. Pas moi, ni Hodge, mais lui. Sans l'aide de ce sorcier tu serais déjà mort." Répondit sa sœur en réprimant un frisson d'horreur.

Tout ceci n'était que la stricte vérité. Alec s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant dans son lit à l'infirmerie, couvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds. Sa sœur s'était alors chargée de lui raconter les évènements qu'il avait ratés : le retour de Valentin, le lien de parenté entre Jace et Clary, la disparition de la coupe mortelle, Hodge et bien sur l'intervention du sorcier. Magnus Bane s'était occupé de lui, l'avait soigné durant des heures et des heures, ne quittant pas une seule minute son patient pour tenter de faire descendre sa folle température qui le faisait délirer. Isabelle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la magie mais elle était resté pas mal de temps près de son frère et pouvait affirmer que le sorcier avait utilisé une quantité monstrueuse de magie pour le sauver.

Si Hodge n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un message demandant l'aide de Magnus et si ce dernier n'était pas venu, son frère serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. 

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Il déteste les chasseurs de démons ! Quel était son intérêt ?

- Désolée Alec mais je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à le lui demander quand on essayait de t'éviter de te vider de ton sang ! Répondit sèchement sa sœur en jetant un œil au tas de vêtements trempés d'hémoglobine qu'elle avait dû retirer à son frère pour pouvoir le soigner. Au vu de la quantité c'était un miracle que son frère s'en soit sorti indemne ...

- Excuse-moi Isa... Je suis fatigué. Je vais juste aller prendre une douche et me coucher. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait. Il a été payé pour faire son boulot après tout. Railla le jeune chasseur de démons tout en prenant la direction de la porte de l'infirmerie. 

- Hum hum … Toussota plus ou moins discrètement Isabelle tout en regardant soigneusement l'état de ses ongles qu'elle trouva soudainement très intéressant. 

Alec s'arrêta net et se tourna vers sa sœur. « - Un problème ? » Lui demanda-t-il. 

- En fait, je crois savoir pourquoi Magnus Bane a pris la peine de venir ici. 

- Tiens donc, lui répondît son frère tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il toisa quelques secondes sa sœur afin de trouver un début de réponse dans ses yeux. 

- Je t'en prie, fais-moi donc part de ta découverte, lui répondit cyniquement Alec, ne croyant pas un seul instant que sa sœur ait pu deviner la raison de la présence du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn à l'Institut. 

– C'est évident, il craque pour toi ! Annonça fièrement Isabelle avec un grand sourire. 

Devant une telle absurdité, Alec ne su quoi répondre. Il regarda sa sœur, ébahît, s'attendant à la voir se tordre de rire de la blague qu'elle venait de faire. Mais non, elle restait d'un calme olympique ...

- Isa ... Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? Lui demanda le jeune homme soudain inquiet d'un possible traumatisme crânien car même venant de sa chère sœur cette idée était tout bonnement ridicule. 

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Après tout je te rappelle que c'est toi "l'élément sexy" ! Rétorqua Isabelle tout en lui jetant un regard noir. 

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demanda son frère sur un ton qui laissait percevoir que sa fatigue mettait à rude épreuve sa patience. 

- Arrête Alec ! Il n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec toi quand on était dans son loft ! C'est bien la seule personne qui ne s'est intéressée ni à Jace ni à moi ! D'habitude c'est nous les éléments sexy ... Bouda Isabelle avant de reprendre,

- Je suis sûre que même toi tu as remarqué la façon dont il te regardait, ça n'a échappé à personne.

Alec se rappelait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Magnus Bane. Il se souvenait que ce dernier ne portait pas de pantalon, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il se remémorait parfaitement la quantité faramineuse de paillette collée dans ses cheveux de jais, du maquillage recouvrant à outrance son visage. Il se souvenait de la présence que dégageait le sorcier, du son de sa voix, de ses yeux de chat qui l'avaient toisé de toute sa hauteur. Le jeune homme se rappelait parfaitement leur couleur, un magnifique mélange d'or et d'émeraude ... 

- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, lui répondit Alec plus troublé qu'agacé de constater les effets qu'avaient sur lui ces souvenirs, je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'il soit venu ici pour cette raison, encore moins si c'est pour soigner un chasseur de démons ! Réfléchis Isa, ça n'a aucun sens. On se déteste, c'est dans notre nature ! S'il attend une quelconque gratitude ou un service en retour, il peut toujours courir ! Il a fait son job car il a été payé pour ça. Ça ne va pas chercher plus loin. Et on sait tous qu'on paye très cher les services du grand Magnus Bane ! Railla le jeune homme, alors maintenant si tu veux bien arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, j'aimerai sortir d'ici, ça sent la mort ... Grogna Alec tout en récupérant du bout des doigts ses vêtements imbibés de sang, songeant que ces derniers étaient juste bons à jeter à la poubelle. 

- Alec … Appela la jeune femme en voyant son frère pousser la porte de l'infirmerie. 

- Quoi ? Répondit le chasseur de démon franchement excédé cette fois par l'insistance de sa sœur. 

- Tu trouves ça peut être délirant mais je sais ce que je dis, je sais ce que j'ai vu, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je l'ai vu te soigner, j'ai vu la manière dont il te regardait. Magnus était réellement inquiet pour toi. Il est parti une fois qu'il a été complètement certain que tu étais hors de danger. Je l'ai quitté des yeux moins de cinq secondes et en me retournant il n'était plus là. Il n'a rien demandé pour t'avoir soigné. Répondit Isabelle dans un souffle. 

Seuls un silence ébahi et une totale incompréhension lui répondirent. 

Après avoir quitté Isabelle, le chasseur d'ombre avait regagné sa chambre dans l'espoir de prendre un peu de repos... En vain. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit. Alec n'avait aucune chance de trouver le sommeil, il le savait. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage du sorcier apparaissait, comme gravé sur ses paupières.

Magnus Bane ... Alec ne pouvait nier que l'homme lui avait fait une forte impression la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pas seulement à cause de son excentricité, il avait quelque chose de sauvage en lui, un je ne sais quoi d'irrésistible aux yeux du jeune homme.

Alec rougit à cette pensée. C'était la première fois qu'un autre homme que Jace lui inspirait ce genre de sentiments et il lui était impossible de nier qu'il en était troublé. 

Le chasseur d'ombres avait beau essayer de trouver une raison au comportement du sorcier, il n'était pas plus avancer qu'au moment de sa sortie de l'infirmerie ... Il y a déjà de ça deux heures.

Poussant un énième soupir, Alec décida que la situation ne pouvait plus continuer. Se levant d'un bond de son lit, il revêtit sa tenue de chasseur, prit un minimum d'armes, alla prendre une enveloppe dans l'un des seuls mobiliers qui décorait sa chambre, jeta un œil à l'intérieur et satisfait, la fourra dans sa poche de veste avant de se diriger de pied ferme vers la sortie de l'Institut.

*********************

Après une longue marche dans les rues sombres et désertes de Brooklyn, le jeune homme était enfin arrivé au loft du sorcier. Mais cela faisait bien dix minutes maintenant que le chasseur était devant la porte, hésitant à sonner, se demandant si c'était finalement très judicieux de venir ici ...

Alec n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement impétueux, au contraire. Au vu du caractère totalement imprévisible, de son parabatai et de sa fâcheuse tendance à leur attirer des ennuis, il se devait d'assurer leurs arrières avec un minimum de réflexion. Il avait donc plutôt tendance à réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, pesant le pour et le contre, réfléchissant aux probabilités que telle ou telle chose arrivent, pensant à un plan B voir C et D en fonction des imprévus.

Mais dans le cas présent, le jeune homme devait se l'avouer, il n'avait absolument pas prit la peine de réfléchir une seule seconde avant d'arriver ici. Et le voilà, planté comme un imbécile devant cette fichue porte.

- Plus tu attendras, plus tu auras l'air stupide, alors il serait peut-être temps de bouger, marmonna le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Alec se sentait vraiment ridicule, voilà qu'il était en train de parler tout seul.

« - Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ... ? » Songea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

L'absurdité de la situation frôlait le risible mais ce qui dérangeait vraiment le plus le jeune homme était cette hésitation, cette gêne qu'il ressentait ... Ses mains étaient moites, jouant sans cesse nerveusement avec un de ses couteaux, ses épaules étaient crispées et les battements de son cœur légèrement trop rapides. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers retours sur le petit perron ...

Alec stoppa net tout mouvement. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était tout simplement nerveux.

Stressé de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait, angoissé de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire une fois face à lui. Nerveux à l'idée de revoir le sorcier aux yeux de chat ...

« - Combattre une horde de démons assoiffés de sang, pas de problème mais quant il s'agit de sonner à une porte pour discuter cinq minutes seul à seul avec lui, là il n'y a plus personne … » Constata intérieurement le chasseur d'ombres, désespéré par le ridicule de la situation.

Poussant un soupir d'extrême lassitude, le jeune homme secoua la tête tout en rangeant son arme à sa place et finit par franchir d'un pas ferme les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la sonnette et appuya sur le bouton d'un geste assuré.

Il ne s'écoula qu'une poignée de seconde avant que ne s'élève, sortant de nulle part, une voix profonde, roque.

- Qui ose troubler mon repos à cette heure scandaleusement indécente ? Je vous préviens, même si vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang, je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt. Ayez juste la gentillesse de ne pas mourir sur mon perron ce n'est pas bon pour mon business.

De toute évidence, le sorcier n'aimait pas être réveillé en pleine nuit se dit le chasseur d'ombres.

- C'est Alec. Alec Lightwood, répondit le jeune homme.

- … Que viens-tu faire ici chasseur d'ombres ? Demanda Magnus.

S'il était surpris, le sorcier n'en montra rien. Constat qui agaça étrangement Alec.

- Je dois te parler, annonça-il d'une voix ferme.

- Et j'imagine que cela ne pouvait pas attendre une heure un peu moins matinale ? Rétorqua Magnus sur un ton sarcastique.

- Non, cela ne pouvait effectivement pas attendre, déclara-il, se revoyant tourner et retourner sans cesse le problème dans son lit.

Alec entendit vaguement marmonner Magnus dans ce qui lui semblait être une langue étrangère avant que ce dernier ne lance d'une voix résignée : - Très bien, monte.

Quand le bruit du loquet s'enclencha, Alec eu une seconde d'hésitation avant de pousser la porte et de se diriger dans les couloirs de l'appartement du sorcier.

Plongé dans le noir, le jeune homme avança lentement, d'un pas incertain dans le hall d'entrée. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, sa vision s'habitua à la pénombre et le chasseur d'ombres pu se diriger sans crainte de se cogner contre un meuble dans les couloirs du loft.

Passé le hall d'entrée, Alec tomba sur une pièce dotée d'une immense baie vitrée qui courait sur tout un pan de mur. Les rayons de la lune se propageant dans la salle permirent au jeune homme de constater qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui devait servir de bibliothèque au sorcier. Des étagères entièrement remplies de livres, de manuscrits, de rouleaux en tout genre recouvraient les murs de la pièce. Alec s'avança vers la seule sortie qu'offrait la bibliothèque et aperçu enfin une faible lumière émanant d'une pièce un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Se dirigeant vers elle, le jeune homme songea que Magnus aurait pu lui faciliter la vie en éclairant l'appartement et en lui indiquant où il devait le retrouver.

- Il a la rancune tenace, se dit-il, en songeant que c'était probablement le prix à payer pour l'avoir déranger dans son sommeil.

Le chasseur d'ombre pénétra dans ce qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute le salon privé du sorcier. Le jeune n'eut pas à chercher longtemps le propriétaire des lieux. Il était en effet difficile de louper Magnus. Ce dernier était installé tel un pacha, dans un peignoir en satin rose fuchsia, sur ce qui était incontestablement le trône de roi.

Quatre marches séparaient le sol du salon du socle du trône. Au pied de l'escalier, encadrant la première marche, se trouvaient deux immenses et magnifiques têtes de lions, taillées dans la pierre. Chaque palier de cet escalier avait sa contre marche sculptée à la main dans une finition d'une extrême délicatesse. Le trône en lui-même était outrageusement tape à l'œil : en ivoire recouvert d'or, serti de rubis, saphirs, émeraude et autres pierres précieuses qui jetaient des feux de couleurs éblouissantes.

« - Un trône largement à la hauteur de l'excentricité de son propriétaire. » Ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme amusé.

Entièrement concentré sur ce qui servait de fauteuil au sorcier, Alec ne s'aperçut pas que sa propre personne faisait également l'objet d'une minutieuse observation.

En effet, depuis son entrée dans la pièce Magnus scrutait le jeune homme dans les moindres détails, appréciant grandement ce qu'il voyait. Cette combinaison yeux bleus, cheveux noirs était définitivement la préférée du sorcier. La veste en cuir et le pantalon noir du chasseur le moulaient juste ce qu'il fallait pour à la fois satisfaire et laisser sur sa faim l'imagination du sorcier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Magnus se décida à rompre le silence qui s'était installé en eux.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui t'amène dans mon humble demeure, enfant de Néphilim.

Sans daigner lui répondre, le chasseur d'ombre ouvrit sa veste, révélant un t-shirt aussi noir que le reste de sa tenue, porta sa main à la poche intérieur gauche et en sorti une enveloppe. Alec l'observa pendant quelques secondes et la jeta finalement sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Dans un premier temps, Magnus ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention à l'objet, il était bien trop concentré à reluquer le torse du jeune homme qu'il trouvait des plus désirable, se demandant si les pectoraux et les abdominaux du jeune homme étaient aussi bien dessinés qu'ils en avaient l'air ainsi moulés dans ce tee-shirt.

Après ce qu'il sembla être des heures à Alec, le sorcier termina son inspection, une étincelle de satisfaction brillant dans son regard, et jeta enfin un œil à l'enveloppe.

- Que m'as-tu donc apporté de si important chasseur de démons ? J'imagine qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de valeur pour que cela requière ton déplacement, dit-il d'un ton pompeux tout en s'étirant de tout son long.

- Ton dû, lui répondit Alex d'une voix tranchante, il semblerait que tu l'aies oublié en partant de l'Institut, rajouta-t-il en observant le sorcier se lever et descendre les marches pour prendre l'enveloppe et regarder son contenu. Ce dernier en voyant les liasses d'argent resta figé pendant de longues secondes.

Le silence qui suivi fut lourd, pesant. Alec ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit pour rentrer chez lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le sorcier sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il referma l'enveloppe et pris soin de se réinstaller confortablement sur son trône avant de jeter un regard noir au jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, déclara Magnus sur un ton sec tout en jetant l'objet aux pieds du chasseur d'ombres. Tu peux la reprendre, je suis désolé que ta modeste personne ait dû se déplacer en ces lieux pour rien. Maintenant je te prierai de bien vouloir partir. Ça serait mauvais pour mon business que quelqu'un voit un chasseur d'ombres chez moi. J'ai une réputation à tenir vois-tu. Fit il, rictus en coin.

Tout d'abord étonné du comportement du sorcier - qu'il n'avait pas imaginé refusé de prendre l'argent - Alec se repris très vite.

- Tu n'acceptes donc pas cette somme ?

- Il me semble pourtant avoir été on ne peut plus clair chasseur d'ombres. Quelle partie de « tu peux la reprendre » échappe donc à ta compréhension ? Demanda le sorcier sur un ton mordant.

- Aucune. Le problème est ailleurs, affirma le jeune homme.

- Tu m'en vois navré mais au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas deviné, je n'ai que faire de tes états d'âmes. Rétorqua Magnus tout en descendant de son trône pour se diriger vers un coin du salon où se trouvait une table en or avec divers alcools. Le sorcier se servit une coupe, la but d'une seule traite avant de se tourner vers Alec toujours campé à la même place.

- Encore là ?

- Je ne partirai que quand tu auras accepté de prendre cet argent, annonça le jeune homme d'un ton ferme. Je refuse d'avoir une dette envers toi. L'idée même de te devoir quelque chose me répugne. Alors rends nous service à tous les deux, prends le pour que je puisse enfin sortir d'ici. Dit-il agacé, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je vois ... Déclara le sorcier en se déplaçant nonchalamment vers le mur le plus proche pour s'appuyer négligemment contre lui. « L'honneur des chasseurs d'ombres ! Quel terrible affront cela serait pour toi si le bruit que tu contractais une dette envers moi arrivait aux oreilles de l'Enclave, termina Magnus en ricanant.

- Que sais-tu de l'honneur toi, créature obscure ! Cracha Alec, tu en es totalement dénué !

Face à cette attaque, le sorcier resta étonnamment calme. Jouant avec sa coupe, il se contenta de fixer intensément le jeune homme sans prononcer un mot. Encore une fois, le silence se fit, pesant et électrique. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla vouloir reprendre la parole, chacun obstinément campé sur ses positions. 

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda soudainement le sorcier. 

Alec resta perplexe en entendant la question.

- Est ce que tu te moques de moi ? Je ...

- Non, le coupa Magnus, je veux connaître la véritable raison de ta présence ici. Pas cette excuse de dette que tu veux me faire avaler, déclara-t-il en montrant l'enveloppe reposant sur le sol d'un geste dédaigneux.

L'agacement du chasseur d'ombres s'effaça petit à petit pour laisser place à de la colère.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de ton petit jeu, sorcier, ma patience a des limites, dit Alec en colère. Il serra les poings et en s'avançant de deux pas dans la direction de Magnus.

- Si je suis venu ici c'est uniquement par respect pour le travail que tu as fait. Je me sentais redevable car sans toi je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais grâce à toi je me sens enfin libre de toutes espèces d'obligations. Je t'en remercie, cracha-t-il en tournant le dos au sorcier afin de regagner au plus vite la sortie.

Mais son avancée fut stoppée nette par la voix impérieuse du sorcier : « Dis-moi la vraie raison ! »

Alec se retourna violemment vers son interlocuteur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda-t-il excédé. Je n'ai rien à ajouter ! Si tu es persuadé qu'il existe une autre raison, trouve la toi même !

La réaction du sorcier prit Alec au dépourvu. Quittant brutalement le mur contre lequel il était appuyé, Magnus franchit en grandes enjambées la distance qui le séparait du chasseur d'ombres avant de se stopper à quelques centimètres de ce dernier.

- Je n'ai pas vécu tous ses siècles sans apprendre deux, trois rudiments de bases chasseurs d'ombres. Je sens que tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour une question de dette. Non, c'est autre chose … Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Mais peut être que tu ignores toi-même pourquoi tu es ici ... Annonça-t-il d'une voix soudainement douce en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Alec senti sa respiration s'accélérer fasse à ce brusque rapprochement mais surtout à cause du regard que portait sur lui le sorcier. C'était un regard profond, envoutant avec une pointe de ... Tendresse ?

- Que veut-il dire ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite tout d'un coup ... ? Se demanda le jeune homme de plus en plus gêné.

Magnus semblait regarder ses yeux comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'âme d'Alec lui dévoile ses plus profonds secrets. A cette pensée, le chasseur d'ombres s'empourpra.

- Laisse-moi partir, nous en avons terminé.

- Détrompes toi, nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini toi et moi, annonça Magnus sur un ton bas sans arrêter une seule seconde de fixer les yeux bleu d'Alec.

Ces yeux bleus qui l'avaient attiré dès leur première rencontre. Ces yeux bleus qu'il avait tant espéré revoir un jour. Il n'en avait rien montré mais la visite du jeune homme l'avait profondément étonnée … et réjouit. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait attendu avec impatience le moment où il aurait pu de nouveau parler avec Alec. Magnus songea que si le chasseur d'ombres n'était pas venu à lui, il aurait trouvé lui-même un prétexte pour croiser la route de celui qui ne quittait ses pensées depuis le premier soir.

Les pensées d'Alec devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes. La proximité du sorcier le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, ce regard qui ne cessait de le fixer lui donnait l'impression d'être le repas qu'une panthère s'apprêtait à dévorer. Et il était incapable de dire si cette idée le dérangeait ou non … Magnus était si proche de lui que le jeune homme pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser le visage. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard que portait sur lui le sorcier, Alec laissa courir ses yeux sur le visage de Magnus. Il regarda son grain de beauté sous l'œil, son nez droit, sa petite fossette sur la joue gauche, ses lèvres … En les regardant, le chasseur d'ombres ne put s'empêcher de se demandant quel goût elles avaient.

A cette pensée Alec sentit le sang lui monter violemment aux joues. Extrêmement gêné, il tenta encore une fois de quitter la pièce mais ça, c'était sans compter l'entêtement du sorcier qui avait tout sauf envi de voir s'échapper le chasseur d'ombres.

- Dit le moi, insista Magnus en lui attrapant le bras.

- Ou bien as-tu peur de faire face à la réalité de tes propres sentiments ? Osa-t-il ajouter dans un souffle.

Paroles qu'il regretta à l'instant dès qu'il vit le visage d'Alec se fermer brutalement. Ses traits se crispèrent sous l'effet de la colère qui grondait en lui et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Toute trace de trouble disparu, il ne restait en lui qu'une profonde rage. Si il y a bien quelque chose qu'il se forçait à cacher au monde entier, à oublier, c'était bien son penchant pour son frère de cœur. Et le fait que ce sorcier ait aisément deviné son plus grand secret le mettait dans une fureur rarement sentie jusqu'à présent.

- Comment oses-tu ... ? Fit le jeune homme d'une voix sourde, pleine de colère.

D'un geste brusque le chasseur repoussa le sorcier le plus loin possible. Tout en lui n'était qu'explosion de sentiments : peur, déception, impuissance, rage ...

- Cette histoire à assez durée, je ne perdrais pas plus de temps ici, cria-t-il en se dépêchant de tourner les talons. Il courut à travers la bibliothèque et regagna rapidement le hall d'entrée. Alec avait la main sur la poignée de porte quand il se sentit attraper violemment par le poignet. Magnus le retourna d'un geste brusque et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'empêcher de franchir le seuil.

Le jeune homme commença à se débattre pour se libérer de la poigne du sorcier mais son état de santé encore faible ne lui permettait de faire face à la force de Magnus. Voyant que toutes ses tentatives échouaient, Alec tenta de prendre discrètement une de ses armes accrochées à sa ceinture mais le regard du sorcier capta le mouvement. D'un geste vif, Magnus attrapa les deux mains du chasseur de démon et les maintient au-dessus de sa tête tout en collant son torse contre celui du jeune homme. Pour bloquer tout mouvement Magnus plaça une de ses jambes entre celles d'Alec qui ne tarda pas à se sentir pris au piège dans cette position. Il ne subsistait entre eux que les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages.

Si la proximité de tout à l'heure avait gêné le chasseur d'ombre, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il arrivait à percevoir l'odeur subtile du parfum de Magnus, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien malgré leurs couches de vêtements et surtout, les yeux du sorcier semblaient encore bien plus beaux vu d'aussi près ... 

Alec ne contrôlait plus rien, Il commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud, il n'arrivait plus à penser, son cœur palpitait dangereusement dans sa poitrine, son souffle erratique était le seul bruit qui s'élevait dans le hall d'entrée.

Face à lui, Magnus était d'un calme effrayant, comme si la situation ne le touchait pas. Cette pensée raviva la colère d'Alec.

- Lâche moi, tempêta le chasseur d'ombre tout en recommençant à se débattre, je ne suis pas ton jouet, laisse-moi partir !

Au lieu de répondre à l'injonction du jeune homme, le sorcier raffermit son emprise sur lui. Il referma un peu plus les mains sur les poignets du jeune homme et se colla d'avantage contre lui, pesant presque tout son poids sur le torse du jeune homme.

Une fois s'être assuré qu'il ne risquait pas de se prendre un coup de la part d'Alec en bloquant toute initiative à l'aide de son corps, Magnus se penchant tout doucement vers le visage du chasseur d'ombres. Alec paniquait de plus en plus, croyant que le sorcier allait l'embrasser mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de placer ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'Alec et de murmurer d'un ton rassurant dans un souffle « - Chut, Calme toi, je ne te ferai aucun mal, calme toi, crois-moi, tu es en sécurité ... »

Etrangement c'est ce que fit Alec. Les paroles du sorcier eurent un effet incroyablement relaxant. Il cessa de bouger et tenta de contrôler sa respiration afin qu'elle retrouve un rythme peu plus normal. Son torse, qui se soulevait au même rythme frénétique que l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, touchait à chaque mouvement celui de Magnus mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant ce qui sembla être au chasseur d'ombres de longues minutes. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, seule la respiration d'Alec qui se faisait de plus en plus calme brisait ce calme silence.

Finalement, Magnus reprit la parole, toujours en murmurant, dans un souffle, comme s'il voulait protéger la bulle d'intimité qui s'était érigé autour d'eux depuis qu'il tenait le jeune chasseur d'ombres dans ses bras.

- L'élément sexy, c'est ainsi que je t'ai appelé la toute première fois que tu es venu ici avec tes petits copains. Tu te tenais en retrait, comme si tu ne voulais pas attirer l'attention mais saches que tu es la première chose que j'ai vue. Tu illuminais la pièce à toi tout seul, toi et tes magnifiques yeux bleus.

Magnus, en prononçant ses derniers mots, effleura tout doucement du bout des doigts la joue droite du sorcier. Alec écarquilla les yeux à ce nouveau contact. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais pas une seule seconde il ne songea à se dégager de cette étreinte. Elle était tellement douce, chaude, réconfortante ...

Le jeune homme se remémora lui aussi sa rencontre avec le sorcier. Il s'était effectivement mit volontairement en arrière du groupe, énervé par le comportement de Jace envers cette mortelle. Leur rapprochement contre lequel il ne pouvait rien le faisait enrager autant qu'il le désespérait. Pour chaque geste que le beau chasseur blond avait envers Clary, Alec ne détestait qu'encore plus la mortelle. La jalousie le rongeait. Qui était-elle pour débarquer ainsi dans leur vie, mettant en danger et monopolisant celui qu'il s'était toujours évertué à protéger et ... aimer en secret ?

- Tu n'as absolument pas conscience de l'effet que tu as sur les autres, de ton charme, continua Magnus, tu es trop obnubilé par ton chasseur blond pour t'apercevoir des regards qui se posent sur toi, et crois-moi, ils sont tout sauf inoffensifs, déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je m'étonne même qu'il ne te sois rien arrivé jusqu'ici, dit-il amusé. 

- Cesse de raconter des inepties, déclara Alec d'une voix qu'il espérait dure, lâche moi, j'ai payé ma dette, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! Dit-il tout en essayant de se dégager de la poigne du sorcier - ce dernier n'en avait pas l'air ainsi mais il possédait une sacré force – mais malgré toutes ses tentatives Alec ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ce qui sembla plaire au plus haut point à Magnus qui se contentait de l'observer avec un petit sourire en coin. Le chasseur d'ombres ne le connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps mais il se doutait qu'en ce moment même le sorcier jubilait intérieurement de la situation. 

En reprenant son sérieux et en perdant son regard dans celui de l'être qui se trouvait dans ses bras, Magnus reprit la parole toujours en s'exprimant doucement :

- Demande toi vraiment la raison de ta présence ici, au fond de toi tu sais qu'il ne s'agit absolument pas de cette dette. Tu t'es caché beaucoup trop longtemps chasseur d'ombres, je t'offre la possibilité d'être toi-même, ici et maintenant. De revendiquer haut et fort ce que tu t'efforces de cacher au reste du monde en commençant par toi-même en ce moment. 

Alec était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le sorcier ... Ou plutôt, il ne _voulait_ pas comprendre ? Le jeune homme baissa la tête, vaincu par ses propres pensés, par le maelström de sentiments qui faisait rage en lui.

Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Jace (qu'il savait tout sauf fraternels et qu'il jugeait des plus honteux), il avait énormément réfléchi et en était arrivé à la conclusion que seul son frère de cœur arrivait à lui faire ressentir ces sentiments. Après tout, Jace était un être exceptionnel. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville dans le cœur d'Alec.

Mais il fallait regarder la réalité en face à présent. Maintenant, en ce moment précis, le chasseur d'ombres ne pouvait ignorer l'effet que le sorcier avait sur lui. Il le ... Désirait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un sentiment aussi fort et aussi incontrôlable envers son parabatai. Alec était quelqu'un de très pudique et réservé d'ordinaire. Or, en ce moment le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être possédé : il ne songeait qu'au gout que devaient avoir les lèvres du sorcier, qu'à leur douceur. Il s'efforçait de ne pas presser son corps contre celui du sorcier alors que chaque cellule de son corps lui demandait de le faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas ... il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il se devait d'être digne de son statut de chasseur d'ombres. 

Magnus observa le visage d'Alec afin d'essayer de comprendre où ses paroles l'avait emmené, car de toute évidence, le chasseur de démons était plongé dans de profondes réfections malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et dans le cas présent, il n'était pas difficile de suivre le cheminement des pensées du chasseur d'ombres.

- On lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, se dit Magnus tout en souriant.

Le sorcier de Brooklyn avait vécu de nombreux siècles durant lesquels il avait côtoyé d'innombrables femmes, hommes, d'autres créatures obscures mais jamais une conquête ne lui avait fait autant d'effet que le jeune homme. Magnus n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre son temps en palabre inutile, quand il voulait quelqu'un, il faisait le strict nécessaire pour se faire comprendre et l'affaire était réglée en deux temps trois mouvements car il fallait le dire, qui se refuserait à lui ? Il était de notoriété publique que Magnus Bane était un très puissant sorcier, le meilleur de Brooklyn. Et rien qu'avec ce statut, l'homme avait déjà de nombreux prétendants. Et étant d'un physique des plus avantageux, il pouvait affirmer qu'en termes de conquêtes, il avait l'embarras du choix sans faire trop d'efforts.

Mais avec Alec, le sorcier savait que ses méthodes habituelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Il fallait qu'il prenne son temps avec le jeune homme qui de toute évidence n'avait pas encore totalement accepté son orientation sexuelle.

Et en toute honnêteté, le sorcier ne voyait pas le chasseur d'ombres comme l'une de ses énièmes conquêtes d'un soir. Non ... Il voulait que les choses soient différentes avec lui. Il était définitivement et irrémédiablement attiré par Alexander Lightwood. 

Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs sortir doucement de ses pensées. Il releva la tête mais refusa de croiser le regard de braise du sorcier. Il regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de Magnus et parla d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

- Pour la dernière fois sorcier, je t'ordonne de me lâcher. Crois-moi sur paroles, tu ne veux pas te coller l'Enclave sur le dos et c'est précisément de qui va se passer si tu ne te décide pas à me laisser partir.

Alec qui s'attendait à une réaction censée de la part du sorcier fut plus que surpris du flegme de ce dernier. Magnus ne sembla pas outre mesure préoccupé en entendant les paroles du jeune homme, au contraire, il s'approcha encore plus de lui, réduisant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient jusqu'à présent.

Leurs visages étaient dorénavant séparés par un infime espace. Le moindre mouvement d'Alec pour se dégager réduirait à néant ce minuscule champ libre qui persistait entre eux. Le sorcier pouvait de nouveau sentir à travers son fin peignoir de soie et les vêtements noirs du jeune homme les battements frénétiques du cœur de ce dernier.

- Dis-moi ... Dis le moi ... Murmura le sorcier tout en posant son front contre celui du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux comme pour profiter au maximum de ce nouveau contact, de cette nouvelle intimité. Alec perdait complètement pieds, sa raison lui disait de combattre cette violation de son espace privé mais son cœur ... Il réalisa que son cœur ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que le sorcier comble enfin les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et qu'il l'embrasse.

Au moment où le chasseur d'ombres réalisa son désir le plus profond, la voix de Magnus s'éleva dans le hall d'entrée, tel une supplication.

- Alec ...

Un mot, un murmure ...

En entendant son nom, Alec rouvrir brutalement les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de cet homme qui chamboulait son monde.

Nul ne sut lequel des deux finit par combler l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres mais celles-ci finir enfin par se rejoindre.

Un simple effleurement pour commencer, suivit d'un autre un peu plus appuyé et enfin, les lèvres se pressèrent avidement l'une contre l'autre. Elles entamèrent alors une danse aussi vieille que le monde. De tendre, le baiser se fit rapidement plus fougueux, plus impétueux, incontrôlable.

Avec un soupir, Magnus lâcha les poignets d'Alec et fit progressivement descendre ses mains le long des bras du chasseur pour les posa sur sa nuque, comme pour éviter que le jeune homme ne se dégage. Cependant, Alec était à mille lieux d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde s'écarter de cette divine étreinte. Perdant définitivement tout contrôle, étourdit par un violent désir qu'il ressentait dans chaque cellule de son cœur, le jeune attira violemment le sorcier contre lui en verrouillant un bras autour des épaules de Magnus tandis que son autre main vient s'enfouir dans les cheveux du sorcier qui loin de se plaindre de la tournure des évènements passa finalement les siens autour de la taille d'Alec afin de ne plus laisser aucun espace de libre entre leurs corps.

Le baiser resta un long moment chaste mais finalement, Alec sentit la langue du sorcier titiller sa lèvre inférieure doucement, gentiment, pour finir par la sentir quémander sans brusquer un accès plus profond à sa bouche. Enhardit par ce geste, le chasseur d'ombres raffermit sa poigne sur l'arrière du crâne de Magnus et entrouvrit la bouche pour que sa langue puisse rencontre sa jumelle.

A ce nouveau contact, leur réaction fut immédiate. Un violent tremblement parcouru leur corps tout entier, comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge électrique. Le peu de pensée cohérentes qu'Alec avait réussi à conserver jusqu'à présent vola en éclat lorsqu'il gouta pour la première fois la douce texture de la langue du sorcier. Les jumelles se caressèrent doucement, incertaines, prenant le temps nécessaire pour prendre leur marque.

Puis le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus passionné, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Les deux hommes n'étaient plus que concert de soupirs, de gémissements. Leur souffle devenait plus rapide, plus profond à mesure que les langues devenaient plus taquines, plus coquines.

Magnus finit par délaisser la taille du jeune homme pour faire descendre lentement ses mains vers ses hanches étroites, en prenant son temps pour ne pas faire fuir le chasseur d'ombres. En sentant la nouvelle position des mains de Magnus, Alec ne put s'empêcher de balancer son bassin contre celui du sorcier. Réaction autant inattendue qu'appréciée qui leur arracha à tous deux un grognement de pur plaisir.

Alec songea que malgré tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Jace, jamais il n'avait imaginé partager un tel instant avec son parabatai.

À cette pensée, le cœur du chasseur rata un battement.

Jace ... chasseur d'ombres ... l'Enclave ... Devoir ... Honte ... Déshonneur ... Dégout ...

C'en était trop pour lui.

En une fraction de seconde il réalisa la posture dans laquelle il était. Il ne put supporter la culpabilité qui l'assaillit d'un coup, se répandant sans aucun scrupule dans chaque fibre de son corps qui, quelques secondes auparavant, ne désirait qu'une chose : se fondre dans le corps du sorcier qui embrasait ses sens.

Le chasseur d'ombre repoussa violemment le magicien qui sous le coup de la surprise lâcha le jeune qui en profita pour fuir sans un regard vers Magnus.

Ce dernier ne put que le regarder s'en aller dans les ténèbres.

Si Alec s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir l'immense tristesse qui flottait dans le regard du magicien. Il l'aura vu porter sa main à ses lèvres qui moins d'une minute avant, dévoraient encore les siennes. Il aurait vu Magnus scruter la rue en essayant d'apercevoir sa silhouette s'éloigner dans les ténèbres. Il aura vu que les lèvres du sorcier bougèrent pour ne forcer qu'un seul mot, qu'une seule syllabe que nul ne put entendre.

- Alec ...

*********************

Courir, courir vite ... toujours plus vite, encore plus vite.

Ne jamais s'arrêter, ni se retourner. Continuer inlassablement, droit devant soi.

Ne plus penser, ne plus réfléchir.

Ignorer la douleur cuisante qui irradiait ses jambes, sa poitrine, ses poumons, son cœur...

Alec ne savait pas où il allait, il s'en foutait, la destination ne comptait pas. La seule chose qui lui importait était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Magnus Bane.

La même question ne cessait de raisonner dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait quitté le sorcier, « Comment ... ? »

Comment avait-il pu perdre à ce point le contrôle ? Comment avait-il pu laisser aller les choses aussi loin ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser manipuler aussi facilement ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser embrasser de la sorte, comment avait-il pu ... Aimer ce baiser ?!

Cette pensée fit stopper net Alec. Sa respiration saccadée l'obligea à prendre appuie sur ses genoux pour reprendre un tant soit peu de souffle. Tous ses membres tremblaient à tel point qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout sur ses deux jambes. De la sueur perlait sur ses tempes, coulait sur ses joues, dans son cou pour terminer sa course sur le trottoir.

Le chasseur d'ombres essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il s'avait que son état n'était pas du uniquement à la folle course qu'il venait de s'imposer. La moindre petite cellule de son être était encore sous l'effet du baiser échangé quelques instants plutôt.

Et au nom de l'Ange, qu'est-ce qu'il avait aimé ce baiser. La chaleur du corps de Magnus contre lui, la puissance de leur étreinte...

« - Ça suffit ! » Hurla intérieurement Alec en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Son cœur était déchiré entre la culpabilité, le dégout et ce besoin, cette envie irrésistible de retrouver le sorcier afin de continuer ce qu'il avait interrompu si violemment.

Mais il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses pas. Si sa relation avec le sorcier parvenait aux oreilles de Jace, de sa sœur, ses parents, ou encore de l'Enclave, le déshonneur s'abattrait sur sa famille, il sera renié par l'Enclave, on lui enlèverait ses marques, il serait chassé de l'institut. Il serait seul ...

Contrairement à son flot de pensée qui ne cessait de faire rage dans son esprit, la respiration d'Alec finit enfin par se calmer. Le jeune homme se redressa et jeta un œil autour de lui.

Il avait atterri sur une grande place rectangulaire encadrée d'arbres illuminé où trônait en son centre une splendide fontaine de marbre blanc. L'esthétisme de cette dernière était magnifique. Alec se prit à observer le mouvement incessant des jets d'eau magnifiés par des projecteurs de lumières immangeables permettant grâce à des effets lumineux de faire de cette simple fontaine, un véritable spectacle de lumière aquatique. Regarder la valse interminable des gouttes, le mouvement circulaire de l'eau, les changements de couleur de cette dernière apaisa le jeune homme. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, debout devant cette fontaine mais une fois sortie de sa contemplation, Alec se sentit plus calme, plus serein.

En poussant un soupir, le chasseur d'ombres marcha quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Malgré l'heure avancée le jeune homme n'était pas seul sur la grande place. A une centaine de mètre de lui, se trouvait un couple, lui aussi assis tranquillement sur un banc similaire au sien. Les amoureux étaient confortablement installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de l'homme reposait sur celle de sa compagne qui, encerclé par ses bras, semblait endormie sur son épaule. Ne voulant pas réveiller sa belle, l'homme se contentait de regarder la jeune femme endormie en souriant tendrement. Une rafale de vent vient décoiffer cette dernière, son compagnon s'empressa alors de remettre en place la mèche rebelle. Il en profita pour caresser du bout des doigts la joue de sa moitié endormie. Cette dernière, malgré la douceur de l'homme émergea de son sommeil. Alec à cette distance ne pouvait entendre les paroles que les amoureux échangèrent mais il lui suffit de les observer pour deviner que la jeune femme s'excusa, embarrassée de ce moment d'absence. Les ténèbres recouvraient la place, mais il était facile de deviner que cette dernière s'était empourprée en voyant la position dans laquelle elle était. En effet, malgré son réveil, le jeune homme n'avait pas dénoué ses bras du corps de la jeune femme. Devant la réaction de celle-ci, il commença à parler, probablement pour rassurer cette dernière. Le couple finit par rire de bon cœur et quelques secondes plus tard finit par se lever pour partir bras dessus bras dessous dans les rues sombre de la ville. Juste avant de les perdre de vu, Alec vit le jeune homme se pencher vers sa compagne pour lui voler un baiser.

A ce spectacle, Alec ne put réprimer une pointe de jalousie étreindre violemment son cœur ... Une profonde tristesse l'envahit car lui, ne pourra jamais s'afficher de la sorte au grand jour avec la personne que son cœur aura choisie.

L'homosexualité n'était pas acceptée au sein de l'Enclave, c'était quelque chose de très mal perçue, de tabou.

Le jeune homme ne pourra jamais échanger de tel sourire dans les bras de son compagnon, de tels baisers dans la rue, en toute insouciance comme le ferai tous les autres couples. Jamais il ne pourra se promener tout en étant fière de lui tenir la main.

Cela ne se faisait pas entre hommes. Encore moins entre un une créature obscure et un chasseur d'ombres.

Alec eu un rire amer. 

- Pourquoi avoir pensé à une créature obscure, se dit-il en secouant la tête, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un compagnon d'armes ...

Mais non, dans son esprit Alec ne pouvait s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, une créature obscure. Jace occupait toujours une place privilégiée dans son cœur mais il ne souffrait plus autant à l'idée de voir son frère dans les bras de cette Terrestre.

Mais tellement de barrières, d'obstacles qui lui semblaient insurmontables se dressaient entre lui et Magnus : son statut de chasseur d'ombres et les responsabilités qui en découlent, l'immortalité du sorcier contre sa propre mortalité ... Alec allait vieillir, c'était une certitude. Il finirait par devenir tout ridé, tout fripé alors que Magnus lui, conserverait la même apparence. Le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui, dans 50 ans il sera toujours aussi magnifique alors que le jeune homme lui, allait finir par mourir. C'était inéluctable. Peut-être pas dans 10 ou 20 ans, mais le sorcier en voyant son apparence se défraichir au fils du temps, à mesure qu'il prendra de l'âge, voudra probablement le quitter, continuer à vivre à sa vie au lieu d'être enchainé au pauvre mortel condamné qu'il était ...

Pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer vivre quelque chose dans ces conditions avec lui ? Avait-il la force et le courage de surmonter le regard des autres ?

Cet homme avait en l'espace d'une nuit chamboulé l'intégralité de son monde.

En poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Alec rejeta la tête en arrière, les bras à l'horizontale, reposant sur le dossier du banc. Il se mit a admiré les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel en se demandant comment en si peu de temps le sorcier avait réussi à s'imposer d'une telle manière dans sa vie.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Le chasseur d'ombres l'ignorait.

Fatigué de ne trouver aucune réponse, Alec ferma les yeux devant l'infini étoilé qui s'offrait à lui. Mais à peine clos, ses yeux renvoyaient l'image qu'il s'entêtait a oublié, comme si ce visage, ses traits, ses yeux de chat étaient gravé sur ses paupières.

Soudain, raisonna dans la tête du jeune homme les paroles du sorcier.

« - _Pourquoi es-tu là ? ... Qu'elle est la vraie raison ? ... Dis le moi ... Alec » _

- Parce que ... Répondit le jeune homme à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

« - _Pourquoi ... ? »_

- Je ...

_« - Dis le moi ... »_

« - Parce que je veux être avec toi ! » Réalisa Alec en se redressant soudainement sur le banc.

Le jeune homme alors commença à sourire béatement. La voilà la réponse. La réponse aux questions de Magnus, la réponse à ses propres peurs. C'était en même temps si complexe et si simple. Si obscur et si clair ... Autant de contraires qui caractérisaient si bien sa propre relation avec le sorcier.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Alec avait toujours suivi la même ligne de conduite : honorer sa famille, respecter les règles, se montrer digne de l'Enclave. Mais ce soir, il réalisa que c'était uniquement à cause de son statut, des règles que l'Enclave imposait qu'il était seul, loin de l'endroit où il avait envie d'être, de la personne qu'il désirait voir intégrer sa vie ... Et Alec ne voulait plus être seul, il ne voulait plus passer son temps à regretter d'être ce qu'il était, d'aimer sans espoir de retour. L'ange avait mis sur sa route une personne capable de le comprendre alors que jusqu'à présent, nul n'avait réussi, qui l'acceptait tel qui l'était.

- Imbécile ... Se murmura Alec avant de se lever et de partir en courant encore une fois, mais cette fois ci, tout était différent. Il connaissait très précisément sa destination.

Magnus Bane était un véritable mystère pour lui mais pourtant, Alec savait une chose : dorénavant il avait besoin de lui. Terriblement besoin. 

À suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

Il faut être pour n'être qu'un

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Le monde de La Cité des Ténèbres appartient entièrement à Cassandra Clare.

Warnings : T - Relation entre deux hommes donc homophobes, passez votre chemin, vous êtes prévenus ;)

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction alors n'hésitez surtout pas a laisser de comm's, bons ou mauvais, je prends tout :D Merci infiniment à Inoubliable Violette pour avoir acceptée d'être ma bêta !

*********************

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, le jeune homme se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement du sorcier. Mais cette fois ci, Alec n'hésita pas une seconde à toquer. Son corps était comme transporté, il n'avait plus peur, il savait ce qu'il voulait. La question était maintenant de savoir s'il n'était pas trop tard, si le sorcier allait accepter de le laisser entrer.

Une seconde

Cinq ... Dix ... Quinze secondes et toujours pas de réponse.

Alec réitéra son geste mais en sonnant plus fort et plus longtemps.

- QUOI ? Hurla alors la voix de Magnus, je vous préviens, je ne suis d'humeur pour PERSONNE ce soir et surtout pas pour des foutus enfants de Néphilim ! Cracha-t-il d'un ton rempli de rage.

Inutile d'être un prodige pour deviner l'état d'esprit dans lequel devait être le sorcier. Nettement moins confiant, Alec se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'oser parler.

- C'est moi ... Alec, murmura le jeune homme en prenant son courage à deux mains.

De réputation, le sorcier en temps normal était quelqu'un de difficilement gérable alors Alec n'imaginait vraiment pas ce qu'il l'attendait quand il franchirai cette porte. Enfin ... SI il arrivait à entrer car pour le moment Magnus n'avait toujours pas daigné lui répondre.

- Je sais que je dois être la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir, continua le jeune homme qui priait intérieurement de toutes ses forces de ne pas être en train de parler dans le vide. 

- Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'ouvrir ? Acheva le jeune homme en retenant son souffle.

Une seconde

Cinq ... Dix ... Vingt.

- S'il te plait ... Finit par soupirer Alec en appuyant son front contre la porte. Il commença à se demander si c'était finalement une bonne idée de venir ici car de toute évidence le sorcier n'était pas enclin à le recevoir.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de t ... de te voir, se rattrapa-t-il de justesse en rougissant.

_Besoin de toi, _voilà ce qu'il était sur le point d'avouer._  
_

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Alec ferma alors les yeux de désespoir. C'était fini, tout était fini ... Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. Il avait perdu le sorcier avant même d'avoir pu réellement l'avoir. Et ça faisait mal ... Vraiment mal.

Le chasseur d'ombres avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne, il n'arrivait pas à décoller son front de la porte, seul lien physique qui le retenait ici.

Posant à plat ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, Alec se redressa lentement. Il continua de fixer le bois de la porte avec l'infime espoir de voir celle-ci enfin s'ouvrir.

Mais non, rien ne se produisit. Cette dernière resta obstinément close.

Le cœur emplit de douleur, déchiré et ravagé de tristesse, Alec commença à reculer lentement. Au moment où sa dernière main posée encore sur la porte quitta celle-ci, au moment où son doigt perdit définitivement le contact avec elle, le jeune homme ne put contenir plus longtemps tout le désespoir qui le prenait aux tripes. La douleur qui vrillait chaque partie de son être lui fit plier l'échine. Le jeune homme dû prendre appui sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber tellement il chancelait. Il cria alors toute sa rage, sa tristesse, son regret à cette porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, qui l'empêchait peut être d'atteindre le bonheur.

- S'IL TE PLAIT !

En tant que chasseur d'ombres, Alec avait un certain contrôle sur ses émotions et son esprit mais en ce moment précis, le jeune homme n'avait le contrôle sur rien du tout. Sa rage ne fit qu'augmenter quand il sentit ses yeux lui picoter, quand il sentit sa vue se brouiller, sa gorge se nouer, sa respiration se saccader.

Alec s'était rarement sentit impuissant, et il détestait ça, il détestait se sentiment, il ...

_Clic _

Alec releva brusquement la tête, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Un tsunami d'espoir ravagea son cœur.

Se redressant lentement, reprenant un minimum le contrôle de son corps, il s'avança doucement, réduisant les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de la porte. D'un geste emplit d'incertitude il porta la main à la poignée. Adressant une dernière prière à l'Ange, il enclencha celle-ci ...

Et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Toute la tension accumulée durant ces quelques minutes quitta le corps d'Alec le laissant épuisé, vidé par le maelström de sentiment qui avait pris possession de lui.

Fermant les yeux, il lança un merci à Magnus, plein de reconnaissance, et s'avança dans les ténèbres du loft du sorcier.

*********************

A mesure que le jeune homme avança dans les dédales des couloirs, Alec ne put s'empêcher de penser que le loft du sorcier changeait radicalement d'ambiance une fois que paillette, alcool, musique étaient enlevés.

Le chasseur de démons arriva enfin dans le grand salon. Etant lui aussi plongé dans les ténèbres, Alec ne put compter que sur les rayons de la lune et sur sa bonne vision pour repérer Magnus dans le noir.

Toujours assis sur son immense trône, le sorcier avait mis une de ses jambes sur l'accoudoir afin de poser son coude dessus. La tête de l'homme reposait dans sa main et ses yeux étaient cachés pour les longs doigts du sorcier. Il avait l'air épuisé.

Le jeune nota qu'un tas de cendres se trouvait à l'endroit exact ou Magnus avait jeté l'enveloppe tout à l'heure …

Au moment où Alec ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la voix roque du sorcier s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Moi qui pensais être enfin tranquille pour la soirée, soupira le sorcier d'une voix fatiguée.

Alec voulait répondre, il le voulait vraiment mais les mots étaient comme coincés dans sa gorge, ils refusaient de sortir. N'entendant pas de réponse Magnus reprit :

- Je croyais que ta mission avait amplement été remplie. Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose ? Un reçu peut être ? Acheva-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non, je ne suis pas revenu ici pour ça, fit Alec, je suis revenu car j'ai trouvé la réponse à la question que tu m'as posé.

Intrigué par ces paroles, Magnus décala sa main afin de pouvoir observer le jeune homme en face de lui.

- De quoi parles-tu chasseur d'ombres ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'intérêt éclairant son regard.

Alec se doutait que le sorcier savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il s'avait en venant ici, que Magnus ne l'épargnerai pas.

- La question que tu m'as posé sans cesse toute à l'heure, murmura-t-il.

Alec ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour confier ses sentiments, mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de tout enfouir au plus profond de son être qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer ...

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Interrogea Magnus, un sourcil levé.

Alec acquiesça en silence. Il commençait vraiment à devenir nerveux. De plus, le regard que lui jetait le sorcier ne l'aidait pas à se sentir plus serein. Il avait l'impression d'être transpercé de part en part par ce regard de chat. Que rien ne pouvait lui être caché. Qu'Alec n'avait plus le moindre secret pour lui.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Sans retour possible.

- Alors, j'attends ! Quelle est ta réponse Lightwood ? Railla le sorcier, impatient d'en finir définitivement avec cette histoire.

Malgré la peur qui lui vrillait l'estomac, malgré le rythme frénétique de son cœur, malgré sa respiration saccadée, malgré tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs et ses incertitudes, Alec prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, braqua son regard dans celui de Magnus, et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Parce que tu es là.

Magnus Bane était un homme qui savait contrôler la moindre réaction de son corps, peu importe les circonstances. S'il décidait de ne rien montrer, il devenait une vraie tombe aux yeux des autres. Mais en entendant les paroles du jeune homme, et malgré sa ferme intention d'envoyer balader comme il le fallait le chasseur d'ombre, le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? Lâcha Magnus les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de l'annonce.

- Je ... Je suis venu chez toi, car j'avais envie d'être auprès de toi, continua le jeune homme. Ne pouvant plus continuer de parler en regardant le sorcier, il détourna la tête. Il avait trop peur de lire de l'ennui ou de la moquerie sur son visage voir du rejet. Ça serait probablement la pire humiliation de la vie du jeune homme mais dorénavant c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot de parole qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre … entre nous, mais je sais que c'est bien là. Et c'est vraiment fort. En tous cas pour moi, dit-il très embarrassé faire un tel aveu. Il poursuivit plus rouge que jamais :

- Ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure ... J'ai aimé ça ... Vraiment beaucoup aimé... et je voudrais recommencer. Avec toi. Uniquement toi ... Souffla-t-il. Alec avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine tellement il battait vite et fort.

- Je sais que ça semble complètement dingue. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi, je suis tellement insignifiant ... Toi, tu es une créature obscure et moi un chasseur d'ombres. Tu as vécu durant des siècles et des siècles, acquis tellement de connaissance et ... D'expériences. Moi je ne suis qu'un gamin qui ne connaît rien à ses choses-là ! Lâcha-t-il en levant les bras au ciel comme pour illustrer à la fois son propos et exprimer sa frustration.

- Tu es immortel, et moi mortel, fit-il d'une voix douloureuse. On est en quelque sorte condamné d'avance. Je ... Je ne sais pas vers quoi nous allons, probablement beaucoup de de problèmes, de prises de tête, lâcha-t-il dans un petit rire, probablement même de la souffrance mais ... Mais je veux quand même essayer.

- Je veux être avec toi, dit Alec en relevant la tête, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Si tu veux bien de moi ... Conclu le chasseur d'ombres le regard doux.

Tout au long de la tirade du jeune homme, Magnus avait senti battre son cœur de plus en plus vite, toujours plus vite à chacun des mots qui sortaient de la bouche d'Alec. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas littéralement exploser. Trop de sentiments d'une intensité extrême vrillaient en même temps son âme : bonheur, espoir, reconnaissance, fierté, amour ...

Magnus contempla l'homme devant lui. Si fort, si fier. Tout ce qu'avait dit Alec était vrai, tout. Il y avait déjà lui-même pensé. Et il était évident qu'ils allaient devoir parler, beaucoup parler. Mais pour le moment Magnus ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, pas avec le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme.

Lentement il se leva de son siège et marcha d'un pas mesuré vers Alec qui l'attendait. Il s'arrêta à 1 mètre de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

L'émeraude se fracassa contre le saphir. Le ciel et la terre se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'un seul et même élément.

Soudain, Alec fit quelque chose qui prit complètement au dépourvu le sorcier, une chose qui le laissa sans voix. Le jeune homme sourit. Pas un de ses petits demi sourires en coin ou narquois qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Non, un grand sourire, sincère, lumineux, magnifique. Le visage d'Alec irradiait de joie et ça, c'était une chose que le sorcier se promit de revoir.

Ne pouvant plus supporter d'avantage la distance qui restait entre eux, Magnus s'agrippa aux épaules du jeune homme pour le coller contre lui, avant de le serrer de toutes forces. Cette étreinte, les deux hommes en rêvaient depuis déjà longtemps, consciemment pour l'un, inconsciemment pour l'autre. Mais c'est à force égal maintenant qu'ils se la rendaient. Alec avait placé ses bras autour de la taille du sorcier afin de le rapprocher encore plus de lui. C'est en sentant à nouveau les battements du cœur de Magnus et la chaleur de son corps que le jeune homme réalisa à quel point ce contact lui avait manqué, à quel point dorénavant il était dépendant de cet homme.

Au bout de quelques minutes de plénitude totale, le sorcier s'écarta légèrement de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si je veux bien de toi ? Espèce d'idiot ... C'est pourtant évident non ? Dit Magnus en murmurant. Il prit le visage d'Alex en coupe et posa son front contre le sien, comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure dans le hall d'entrée.

- Quand je suis arrivé à l'Institut et que je t'ai vu sur ce lit, te vidant de ton sang, agonisant ... Tu étais tellement pâle ... Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu étais déjà mort.

La voix du sorcier se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Il était vraiment passé très près de perdre le jeune homme.

- J'ai eu un mal fou à te stabiliser. Même avec ma magie je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir te sauvé. J'ai douté de moi de nombreuses fois mais à chaque fois tu arrivais à revenir, à me revenir, lui susurra-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Alec.

A mesure que le sorcier parlait, les souvenirs revenaient tels des flashs dans l'esprit d'Alec.

Il se souvenait d'une main douce et fraiche caressant son visage, ses cheveux. Il se rappelait avoir senti de longs doigts enserrant les siens, posés sur sa poitrine tout près de son cœur. Il pouvait encore entendre les mots murmurer pour le calmer, le rassurer, une voix forte et profonde lui ordonnant de s'accrocher, de rester en vie.

« - _Reste avec moi Alec ... _»

Alec se souvenait à présent. Il avait bien sentit la présence du sorcier à ses côtés dans les moments où la douleur et la température ne le faisait pas délirer. Cette présence si rassurante, si chaude.

- Ne dis plus jamais que tu es insignifiant Alec car tu ne l'es pas, au contraire, continua Magnus.

- Tu m'es important, dit-il en insistant sur chaque mot afin que le jeune homme en comprenne bien la portée. Afin qu'il comprenne vraiment la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui.

A ces mots, le jeune homme craqua, ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel de son corps qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il se jeta violemment sur les lèvres de Magnus qui sous le coup de la surprise resta les yeux grands ouverts. Alec était comme emporté dans un tourbillon d'émotions tandis que le sorcier l'enserra plus étroitement encore entre ses bras puissants afin que leur corps ne fasse presque plus qu'un.

Le chasseur d'ombres sentait que son corps tout entier s'embrasait sous le coup de l'émotion. Un désir encore plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir jusqu'à présent s'empara de lui progressivement.

Tout à coup il sentit les mains de Magnus descendre doucement de ses hanches vers ses fesses, se pressant sur celles-ci avec impatiente. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit son bas ventre frotter contre celui du sorcier. Il commença alors inconsciemment un mouvement de vas et vient contre lui, à la recherche de plus de contact, de plus de sensations.

Magnus sentait que son désir pour Alec devenait incontrôlable. Il avait terriblement envi de lui. Si jamais ils continuaient sur cette voie, il ne répondra plus de rien.

En prenant compte de ce fait, Magnus rompit brutalement le baiser mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant du corps du chasseur d'ombres. Il posa son front contre celui d'Alec tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par ouvrir les yeux et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui failli lui faire perdre complètement la raison.

- Il est fait pour l'amour, se dit Magnus en observant avec délice le visage d'Alec.

Le jeune homme ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la sensualité, de l'érotisme qu'il dégageait. Il s'offrait complètement à lui, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, la respiration haletante, les lèvres rouges et gonflées entrouvertes laissant apercevoir la pointe de sa langue, les yeux brillant de mille éclats qui semblaient lui hurler de continuer le baiser.

Magnus prit alors ce qui sembla être la décision la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à prendre au cours de ses 800 années d'existences. Il s'arracha doucement des bras d'Alec qui lui jeta un regard complètement confus.

- Que ... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il, s'attendant à voir le sorcier éclater de rire après sa piètre performance. Son corps cœur fut pris dans un violent étau à cette sombre pensée.

Magnus, voyant le visage d'Alec s'assombrir pour brutalement se fermer comme une huitre devina plus ou moins ce que devait s'imaginer le jeune homme.

- Non, non Alec, tu as été parfait. Tu es parfait, lui dit-il en souriant.

Dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse, il porta sa main à la joue du chasseur d'ombres qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur et continua en lâchant un petit rire : 

- Tu l'ignores probablement mais tu es un véritable appel à la luxure enfant de Néphilim ! Si on continu à ce train-là, j'ai bien peur que malgré mon degré de patience, tu ne finisses cloué à même le sol dans un futur très, très proche, dit Magnus un peu gêné tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Oh ... Fit Alec en rougissant de plus bel en comprenant le sous-entendu du sorcier. Cependant, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette idée lui déplaisait vraiment ...

- Or, j'ai envie qu'on prenne notre temps toi et moi, poursuivit le sorcier. Rien ne presse.

Alec se contenta d'acquiescer en silence en se disant que c'était probablement plus raisonnable d'arrêter ici. Après tout, il n'y a même pas deux heures il se croyait encore profondément amoureux de Jace. 

Le chasseur d'ombres lança un regard à Magnus comme pour lui demander « - Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Le sorcier sourit de toutes ses dents au jeune homme tout en lui lança un clin d'œil. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina à travers la pièce pour se diriger vers un long couloir.

- Viens, suis moi !

Alec suivit en souriant, plus amusé qu'inquiet de l'enthousiasme soudain du sorcier. Les deux hommes finirent par atterrir devant une double porte richement décorée que Magnus s'empressa d'ouvrir avant de laisser passer Alec devant lui.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement dans la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Il ne fallut pas plus de 3 secondes pour identifier l'endroit une fois que le sorcier alluma les lumières.

Une chambre ...

- Mais ... ? Dit-t-il à Magnus en se retournant d'un mouvement vers le sorcier qui l'observait appuyé contre la porte, le sourire en coin et une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Pervers ! Tu caches bien ton jeu en fait chasseur d'ombres. Je suis choqué moi qui te croyais pur et innocent, lâcha Magnus avant d'éclater de rire. Il quitta son appui pour se diriger vers un chasseur d'ombres plus rouge que jamais qu'il s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-il tout en reprenant son sérieux. Reste avec moi cette nuit. Je te promets de me comporter en vrai gentleman ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter en lançant un clin d'œil à Alec.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita le jeune homme, se serait probablement mieux que je rentre avant que Jace ou Isabelle ne s'aperçoivent de mon absence à l'Institut ...

Alec n'avait aucune envie de partir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter du stress que causerait sa soudaine absence à sa famille. Il posa sa main sur le torse du sorcier dans le but de le faire reculer mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le pousser il arrêta net son geste.

- Son cœur bat aussi vite que le mien ! Il a pourtant l'air si calme, si sûr de lui, s'étonna le chasseur d'ombres.

En effet, sous ses doigts et sous la fine couche du peignoir de soie de Magnus, il pouvait parfaitement sentir les battements du cœur du sorcier. Le jeune homme fixa quelques secondes sa main, sous laquelle bondissait l'essence même du sorcier. Etait-ce vraiment lui la cause de tant d'exaltation ?

Cette pensée gonfla de bonheur son propre cœur. Il sentait sa détermination flancher dangereusement. Il se dépêcha donc de conclure la discussion, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de voir un autre évènement le faire changer d'avis.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas rester Magnus ... Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

A ces mots, Magnus le contempla un long moment, sans rien dire, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Mais aucun son ne se fit entendre.

Le jeune home terriblement vexé du manque de réaction du sorcier amorça un mouvement pour se dégager de l'étreinte du sorcier qui n'avait pas l'air plus affecté que ça par la décision du chasseur d'ombres.

Sa tentative fut cependant réduite à néant quand il sentit la poigne de Magnus agripper son menton afin de le porter à son visage. Alec s'apprêta à lui balancer une remarque bien cinglante quand il vit l'expression du sorcier ... Magnus souriait béatement. Un sourire qui rappelait la joie d'un enfant devant tous ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Le jeune homme était complètement perdu. La colère commença à s'emparer lentement de son cœur. S'était-il trompé depuis le début ?

- Je te dis que je ne peux pas rester et voilà la réaction que tu as ! S'emporta Alec qui lança un regard noir au sorcier.

- Mais dis donc ! Quel caractère de feu nous avons là chasseur d'ombres ! Se moqua Magnus.

- Il va pourtant falloir que je m'y habitue, continua-t-il en regardant affectueusement le jeune homme, car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ... ?

- Est-ce que tu viens de te rendre compte que tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom pour la première fois mon ange ? Demanda le sorcier d'un ton léger, le regard pétillant de malice.

Alec resta sans voix, rouge de confusion. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'embarrassait le plus : le surnom affectueux que lui avait donné Magnus ou la facilité avec laquelle il avait laissé entrer cet homme dans son monde.

- S'il te plait Alec, reste au moins jusqu'au lever du soleil. Après tu pourras t'en aller, dit tristement le sorcier. Son cœur se serait rien qu'à l'idée de voir partir le jeune homme. Il voulait tellement le garder contre lui, dans ses bras, plonger indéfiniment son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Alec sembla réfléchir à la proposition de Magnus et finit par déclarer timidement :

- Très bien, je reste. Mais seulement jusqu'à l'aurore ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant l'euphorie gagner le sorcier.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon ange ! Annonça d'une voix solennelle le sorcier, accompagnant ses paroles d'une profonde révérence.

Ce geste fit lever les yeux au ciel à Alec mais l'étincelle d'amusement qui illumina son regard durant un court instant n'échappa pas au regard de Magnus.

Ce dernier transporté de joie prit la main du chasseur d'ombres dans la sienne pour le conduire près du lit. 

- Viens, mais avant débarrasse toi de tout ton arsenal, lança-t-il à Alec, je doute que ça soit très confortable à garder pour dormir, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il défit sa ceinture qui contenait la plus grosse partie de ses armes et la posa sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre. Alec préféra par contre garder sa stèle près de lui sur la table basse. Pas qu'il se méfiait de Magnus non, il se sentait juste bien trop nu sans elle à portée de main.

« - Les habitudes ont la peau dure » Se dit le sorcier avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres en observant le chasseur d'ombres.

Magnus, n'ayant que son peignoir de soie à retirer, s'installa en premier dans le lit à sa place habituelle, à droite. Il se mit sur le côté, le coude plié, la tête reposant dans sa main afin de pouvoir contempler tout son soul le jeune homme qui avait commencé à se dévêtir. Quand ce dernier enleva sa veste de cuir noire et son t-shirt, la première pensée de Magnus en voyant le corps parfait d'Alec fut de se dire que le chasseur d'ombres était vraiment magnifique.

- Jace est vraiment le dernier des crétins pour avoir laissé filer un tel diamant se dit-il intérieurement en suivant des yeux les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau d'Alec à chacun de ses mouvements, les jeux de lumières sur sa peau blanche rehaussée par la couleur sombre des runes qui ornaient le torse du chasseur d'ombres.

Loin de se douter des pensées du sorcier, Alec termina de se préparer pour la nuit en enlevant son jean pour ne garder qu'un boxer noir. Une fois déshabillé il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient du lit et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisé sur son ventre, la tête tournée dans la direction de Magnus. Dans cette position, leurs corps étaient proches mais ne se touchaient pas encore.

Dans un premier temps, les deux hommes ne firent que s'observer, tentant de graver dans leur rétine le moindre trait, le moindre grain de peau de celui qui à partir de maintenant occupait une place privilégiée dans son cœur. Ils se détaillèrent mutuellement, leurs yeux caressants lentement chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient voir.

Puis, avec une douceur extrême, Alec tourna lentement son corps vers celui de Magnus pour prendre son visage en coupe. Le jeune homme le rapprocha petit à petit de lui, réduisant inéluctablement la distance entre leurs lèvres, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce que sa vue se fasse si flou qu'il fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Enfin, leurs bouches finirent par se sceller l'une à l'autre.

Ce fut de nouveau un nouveau fracas d'émotion, une nouvelle explosion des sens. Un sentiment de bien-être total s'empara d'eux. Ils avaient enfin l'impression d'être entier.

Le baiser était doux, lent mais terriblement passionné. L'instant était si parfait qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à approfondir plus le contact, se contentant de gouter l'un à l'autre, profitant un maximum du moment. Le seul geste que se permit Alec fut de passer ses bras autour du coup du sorcier afin de le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Une éternité plus tard, Magnus et Alec se séparèrent enfin. Avec un sourire immense sur le visage le sorcier dit tendrement : « Je crois qu'il serait plus sage qu'on s'arrête ici pour le moment mon ange. »

Les joues délicieusement colorées, le chasseur d'ombres hocha la tête. Ce baiser pourtant chaste lui avait retourné la tête, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retomber du paradis où Magnus l'avait entrainé.

- Allez viens là, dit le sorcier en se réinstallant sur le dos pour prendre Alec dans ses bras de sorte que la tête du chasseur d'ombres repose dans le creux de son cou.

Au contact de leurs peaux nues, les deux hommes ne purent réprimer un frisson de plaisir. C'était si chaud, si doux, si réconfortant.

Alec se laissa entrainer dans cette douce étreinte. Il porta sa main sur la poitrine du sorcier et la posa juste sur son cœur. Il plaça ensuite sa jambe gauche entre celle Magnus cherchant toujours plus de contact entre eux. Le sorcier le laissa faire à son aise sans prononcer le moindre mot, se doutant que la moindre parole pourrait briser le fragile lien qu'ils venaient de créer.

Installé ainsi, Magnus pouvait sentir chaque respiration du jeune homme, son souffle lui chatouillant le cou à chaque expiration. De son coté, Alec lui ne se lassait pas de sentir sous ses doigts les battements à présent calmes et réguliers du cœur du sorcier.

Les deux hommes savaient parfaitement que le dernier baiser échangé avait profondément changé leur relation.

« - Et maintenant ? » Ne put s'empêcher de penser Alec, bercé par la respiration du sorcier.

Maintenant rien.

Maintenant tout. 

Maintenant ils étaient deux.

Les choses avaient définitivement changé entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils étaient deux désormais. Le chemin était tracé, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Car il était évident que cette histoire finira par s'ébruiter, par parvenir aux oreilles de l'Enclave. Qu'adviendra-t-il alors à ce moment-là ? Saura-t-il faire face ? Sera-t-il assez fort pour surmonter les regards, les jugements ? Pourra-t-il compter sur le soutient et l'appui de Magnus ? Ne regrettera-t-il pas de s'être engagé ? Est ce qu'il ...

Alec perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il sentit les douces lèvres de Magnus se poser sur son front.

- Arrête de penser Alec, lui murmura le sorcier tout en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme serrée à l'extrême. Le chasseur d'ombres, perdu dans ses sombres pensées, avait inconsciemment fermé le poing si fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

Déliant ces doigts, le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

- Excuse-moi, Magnus. C'est juste que je ...

- Chut ... Arrête de penser pour ce soir mon ange. Je sais exactement ce qui te trotte en ce moment dans la tête mais on aura tout le temps de réfléchir aux problèmes demain, continua le sorcier d'une voix tendre.

Le devoir, l'honneur, les doutes, la peur ... Magnus avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Les problèmes arriveront bien assez vite alors autant profiter de l'instant présent se dit amèrement le jeune homme.

Alec acquiesça donc en silence. Il tourna la tête pour déposer un dernier léger baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus, se réinstalla confortablement contre le corps du sorcier et ferma les yeux.

Bercer par le battement du cœur de Magnus et enveloppé dans le cocon de chaleur que formait le torse et les bras du sorcier autour de lui, Alec ne tarda pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Sentant tout contre lui, le corps du chasseur se relâcher et sa respiration devenir plus lente et plus profonde, le sorcier devina que le jeune homme avait enfin succombé à la fatigue. D'un simple mouvement du doigt, Magnus plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Serrant encore un peu plus le corps d'Alec contre lui, il posa sa tête contre celle du jeune homme endormi. Jamais l'homme n'aurai pu imaginer ressentir ça pour quelqu'un, encore moins pour un chasseur d'ombres, que Magnus s'était pourtant juré d'éviter.

Mais voilà, l'attraction qui les poussait irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre était trop puissante pour y résister.

Lui et Alec. Une créature obscure et un chasseur d'ombres. Deux êtres à la fois si différents et si semblables. Deux être ayant à présent autant besoin de l'un de l'autre que leurs corps réclamant leur part d'oxygène.

Magnus sentait avec bonheur la chaleur du corps qui reposait près de lui, c'était si bon de pouvoir le tenir ainsi, il voudrait que cet instant dur encore et encore... Il se promit de faire désormais tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Alec, de tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

Les dernières 800 années d'existences de Magnus avaient été bien vides et fades sans cet être pour éclairer sa vie. Mais maintenant que le sorcier tenait dans ses bras celui que son cœur avait choisi, il ne le laissera plus jamais partir.

Ils étaient unis, à jamais. Et le sorcier ne remerciera jamais assez le chasseur d'ombre pour lui avoir fait réaliser quelque chose d'essentiel, d'incroyable : Il lui fallait être deux désormais pour n'être qu'un.

C'est sur cette pensée que Magnus à son tour, tomba dans les bras de Morphée, avec un mot, une seule syllabe sur le bout des lèvres.

- Alec ...

Fin.


End file.
